


Nightmares

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3OTP [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony has a nightmare.





	Nightmares

There was that chilling darkness. Seeing those other ships. Nothing but a puppet was what those aliens were. Because the bigger threat was in the air. Tony could taste it. And dread with the ice cold feeling of fear clawed at his body as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Yinsen was staring at him. The man smiled as he talked about something that his daughter did. Tony wasn't sure though, he couldn't hear anything other than the ringing in his ears.

The blood on his hands was overflowing as he tried to save Pepper from falling. Her screams would be something that Tony remembers forever.

He jumped as Wanda grinned wickedly at him. The pain of having Captain America's shield slammed into his body shook his core. It was like his father was doing it.

Tony watched as his father pushed him to the ground. Kicking at his side while glass was being shattered behind him. His mother's screams echoing in his ears. His chest hurting from having the reactor removed by Stane. 

Dust over his hands from where Peter had been not too long ago. That was a feeling that the man never wanted to feel again.

Tony woke up, he was surprised that he wasn't thrashing in his sleep. He looked at the bed that was holding his lovers and noticed that Peter was gone. Slowly to not wake Quill up, Tony left the bed and walk towards the kitchen where he knew Peter would be.

"Nightmares?" Peter asked when he saw Tony walk in. The teen pushed a bowl of cherries towards the man.

Said man busied himself with them while shrugging, "You too?" Tony shot back. Peter just nodded and stared off into space. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Tony reached over and hugged Peter.

Peter hugged back quickly. They clung to each other to get rid of their bad thoughts. The two lovers didn't bat an eye as they were suddenly on the sofa watching late night T.V.

Sometime later Quill joined. Having Peter's head in his lap and Tony holding his hand. They chased away each other's demons.


End file.
